


Do (not) steal Ritsu's eyemask

by Maogician



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maogician/pseuds/Maogician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao gets punished for taking Ritsu's eyemask without permission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do (not) steal Ritsu's eyemask

**Author's Note:**

> What are titles ww It's one of the first things I wrote, so it's a bit embarrassing to share  
> But what better way is there to celebrate Mao's birthday than to share sin

Ritsu is tired and wants to take a nap. However, for that he needs his eye mask, because the sun is still too bright outside. Except, he can't find it anywhere. He searches for it in his bag, but it isn't there? Did it fall out of it? Or did he forget it at home? Whatever it is, it's kinda annoying Ritsu can't find it. He ends up giving up on it, and decides to take a nap without it. Ritsu heads for the the infirmary, hoping he'll be able to use a bed there. The teacher doesn't seem to be around, so Ritsu just enters and walks towards one of the beds. He wants to lie in it, but he can't. It's already occupied, and apparently the occupant has stolen his eye mask. 

"..." Ritsu looks at him wondering what he should do. How he should punish him. "Maa-kun..." Ritsu calls out, but there's no reaction. "Maa-kun, if you don't get up I'll tickle you." There's still no reaction. Ritsu sighs. How much did he overwork himself to get this tired? He brushes his hand through Mao's hair and smiles a little as he watches him sleep. Ritsu is tempted to let him be, but taking his eye mask without his permission is a big no. And even if it's Mao he won't let it go.

Ritsu moves Mao so he's lying on his back. He gets on the bed over Mao. He wonders how he should punish him. He could tickle him, he loves to see Mao laugh after all. But he doesn't want tire Mao even more. Then again laughing has a positive effect on one's mental state. Ritsu is about to move his hands towards Mao's sides, when suddenly he remembers a different way to make someone relax. Something he has always wanted to do. He looks at Mao. Mao always lets him do whatever he wants, surely he'll let Ritsu do this. Ritsu rests his hands on Mao's waist. 

"Hnn" Mao finally reacts. He moves his hand up to the eye masks and pushes it up so he can see what's going on. The first thing he sees is Ritsu over him, which catches him by surprise. "Ritsu..." He knows exactly why he's here and what he's going to do. It happened before, and this time he's expecting it so perhaps he won't be that affected by his tickling. "I'm sorry, Ritsu. I really needed it...." He says carefully. He's about to take the eye mask off when Ritsu stops his hand.

Mao is confused. Doesn't Ritsu want his eye mask back? "Ritsu?" Mao asks.

Ritsu looks at him with a somewhat serious expression. "You can't do that, Maa-kun." Ritsu says. "Taking someone's stuff without permission."

Mao looks away from Ritsu. "I'm sorry..." He apologizes. 

But Ritsu shakes his head. "I'll have to punish you."

Mao gets ready to be tickled by Ritsu, but instead of feeling it in his sides, he can feel Ritsu's hand move up his chest. "R-Ritsu?" He asks in confusion. "What are y--" Before he can finish his sentence he feels Ritsu's hands reach his nipples. And when Ritsu starts moving his fingers over it, Mao understands what's going on. "Ritsu... Not here..." But Ritsu ignores his words and moves his fingers more sensually, before taking Mao's nipples in his fingers and starts pinching and slightly twisting it.

"Rits-- Ahh..." A soft sound interrupts Mao. He wanted to tell Ritsu to stop, but now that he is feeling Ritsu's touch he's not sure if he wants him to stop. But the place... What if the teacher comes back? For some reason the thought excites him, and this embarrasses him even more.

Ritsu knows what Mao was going to say, but again he ignores him. Instead he focuses on the sound that interrupted him. He likes the small sound he heard from Mao, so naturally he wants to hear more. He moves hands to unbutton Mao's shirt to reveal his bare chest. "Maa-kun..." Ritsu starts. "I won't stop. This is your punishment, so you'll have to see through it until the end~" after saying that Ritsu moves his head down and places his lip on Mao's nipple. He gives it a kiss, before moving his tongue out to lick it.

Mao feels really embarrassed by this, but he lets Ritsu do what he wants. Because he knows that fighting against will be useless. Not to mention, Mao actually loves the feeling a lot. He tries his best to hold in his sound. But the way Ritsu uses his mouth feels too go. Mao can't help but release some moans.

The more sounds Ritsu hears from Mao the more he wants to do to him. So he moves one hand downwards. He rests it on Mao's leg, and strokes it, making its way to his inner thigh.

Mao loves what Ritsu is doing, but at this rate he will touch that place. Mao can't say he doesn't want it, but he's sure he won't be able to hold back his sounds. Because if it's Ritsu touching him, then surely it's going to feel really good. He feels Ritsu's hand stroking his thigh sensually, while sucking on his nipple at the same time. It's making Mao hard, and he wants Ritsu to touch him more. To touch him there. "Ritsu..." The name comes out together with a moan. It's embarrassing, but it pleasure gets even better when Mao says his name. "Ritsu... Ritchan... More..."

Just having Mao call him by his nickname is enough for Ritsu to want to give him more. He slowly moves his hand on Mao's crotch and starts rubbing it.

The way Ritsu touches him, makes Mao feel good. In fact, it keeps feeling better and better. And Mao can't help but crave for more.

Though Mao tries his best to limit the sounds that are coming out if him, Ritsu can still hear how good Mao must feel. And knowing Mao, he's sure he wants more. But Ritsu won't do as he wants. It's a punishment after all, so if Mao wants more, he's going to have to beg for it.

Ritsu puts more pressure on Mao's crotch, making Mao unable to contain the sounds he's making. "Aahh... Ritchan...." Mao moans. Repeating Ritsu's name a few more times. Mao wants more. He wants Ritsu to touch him directly. He wants to ask, but it's too embarrassing to do it again. But Mao is also sure that Ritsu won't go further unless he asks for it. "Ritchan... More..." He says in a small voice. But it's not enough for Ritsu. Mao has to ask more. He needs to sound more desperate.

It troubles Mao a lot that Ritsu isn't listening to him, because he really wants to be touched properly. "More..." Mao says in a louder voice. "Please... Touch me... More...." He feels really embarrassed by what he"s saying, but if he doesn't, he will stay feeling deprived.

Ritsu moves his head up and smiles at Mao. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He says in a teasing voice. Ritsu pulls down Mao's trousers. He moves a finger along Mao's length. "How long have you been holding back, Maa-kun~" Ritsu asks, still teasing Mao.

Mao hates it. It's too embarrassing to hear Ritsu say that. Sure he hardened quickly, but it's only because Ritsu touched him so good. "It's because it's you..." Mao mumbles, but Ritsu manages to make out his words.

"Hmm... Then, never be like this with others." Ritsu replies. "Or else, I'll have to punish you more."

If the punishment is like this then Mao definitely doesn't mind, but he can't possibly say that to Ritsu. Instead, he looks away from Ritsu. Embarrassed by his own thoughts, by Ritsu's words. "Only you..." Mao whispers. "Only you can do it ..."

Ritsu smiles at Mao again. "Good." Is all he replies as he wraps his hand around Mao's dick. He uses his thumb and fingers to play with the head for a bit, before stroking Mao.  
It already feels really good to Mao, but he still wants more. He feels greedy about it, but if it's Ritsu, the he's sure he can give him more.

Ritsu moves his hand faster with every stroke, tightening his grip too while he's at it. The more he tightens it, the more Mao moans. Ritsu loves it and he really wants to hear more.  
This time he doesn't wait for Mao to ask for. This time he can't. Just from touching Mao, Ritsu himself has become hard as well. And he really wants to relieve his own parts too. He pulls down his trousers, and then leans over Mao. He gives Mao a small kiss on the lips, before he lowers himself, and touches Mao's dick with his own.

Feeling Ritsu's lips on his own for a moment, is already enough for Mao to miss it when Ritsu lets go. So he puts his arms around Ritsu's neck to pull him down again. And kisses him back on the lips. Mao intentionally leaves his mouth open, inviting Ritsu's tongue in. Ritsu gladly takes the invitation. He slides his tongue along Mao's. Staring gently and gradually moving it more roughly. At the same time, Ritsu starts rubbing his dick against Mao's.

Mao is glad that they're kissing now, cause if the didn't he'd be moaning so much now. Having Ritsu rub against him feels really good. And surprisingly comfortable. He could probably enjoy this feeling forever. But it's still not enough. Ritsu can do more to him, Mao is sure of it. He wants to ask for it, but that would mean breaking the kiss. Mao doesn't want that so for now he enjoys the pleasure of Ritsu rubbing against him.

Ritsu moves himself faster against Mao. He loves the feeling a lot. And it feels even better with every move. He wants move his lips away from Mao, so he can hear his voice, but he also doesn't to stop kissing it. He wants to be more satisfied though, so he decides to put more pressure on Mao's dick and rubs even harder and faster.

This time Mao has no choice but to break the kiss. He can't hold back his moans, he needs to let it all out. "Ahhh.... Ritchan.... Ritchan.... Ritchaahhh....." Mao's voice grows louder with every sound.

Ritsu too is finding it more and more difficult to stay silent, and he starts moaning too. "Maa-kun..." Ritsu pants. "Maa-kun... I'm gonna....go... In...." Ritsu struggles to say it in between his heavy breathing. But Mao understands what he means, and nods. He's a little afraid that it'll hurt, but he also wants more. He wants Ritsu to take him.

Ritsu uses his hands to move Mao's legs up, revealing his hole before him. He rubs his dick against it, and looks at Mao to see if he's ready for it. But then his eyes fall on the eye mask, and Ritsu has an idea. "Maa-kun, you want to feel better, right?"

Having Ritsu ask it so directly, makes Mao really embarrassed. But he still nods. Because he really does want to feel much better.

Ritsu smiles at him. "Then..." Ritsu moves his hand over the eye mask and pulls it down over Mao's eyes. "Let's make it dark."

"What?" Mao asks in confusion, and he automatically tries to reach for the eye mask. But Ritsu caught his hands in time. "You'll feel more pleasure if you can't see." Ritsu tells him. He looks Mao's hands, which he is holding. He holds it above Mao's head with one hand. Using the other to take off the belt from his trousers. He wraps it around Mao's wrists, tying him up. "And if you can't move." He adds.

Mao knows what's going on, but he can't protest. He doesn't want to. For some reason, he's feeling even more aroused now that his arms are tied up and he can't see thing. Perhaps Ritsu is right, perhaps this will make it feel even better. Ritsu keeps holding Mao's arms down, making sure he really won't move. And prepares himself to go in. "It'll hurt." He warns Mao, and quickly after he thrusts himself inside.

Ritsu wasn't kidding when he said it'd hurt, and Mao lets out a whimper. But he's quick to get used to having Ritsu inside him. It feels surreal, but perhaps it's because he can't see anything that it feels that way.

Ritsu moves carefully, making sure the both of them get used to it. It feels tighter than he expected, but that's fine. Ritsu loves it. He loves being inside Mao, feeling his warmth. Ritsu gradually moves faster, and Mao can already feel how good it is. He tries to hold back his moans but he can't. The faster Ritsu moves, the more they need to come out. And Mao lets it. He doesn't care about anything anymore. It doesn't matter if anyone hears him, and if they get caught. All that matters is that Ritsu is inside him and is making him feel good.

Ritsu holds tightly onto Mao as he tries to increase his speed. He wants to go harder, and be more rough with Mao. He lets go of Mao's arm, it'd be hard for him to move it anyway. Instead he puts his hands on Mao's waist and holds on tightly. He increases the force he uses to move inside Mao.

It hurts a little, but Mao really loves it. He wants to feel more. He wants to know how rough Ritsu can be with him. "Ritchan... More...." He tries to say in between his moans. "More.... Harder... Please...." Ritsu does as he asks, because he too wants to go harder. He wants to be as rough as he can.

Mao keeps moaning louder and louder. Calling Ritsu's name and asking for more whenever he can. If only this feeling could last forever, Mao wouldn't mind it. But his body does, and he can feel his limit getting closer. But Mao doesn't want to come yet, he wants to hold out much longer.

Ritsu too is feeling it getting closer. He tries to go even harder, he wants to make the best out of the time the have left.

Mao is glad about this, glad that Ritsu can still be rougher. But he hates it too, because it makes him reach his limit even faster. "Ritchan... I'm gonna....." Moans prevent him from finishing the sentence properly. "Limit... Ritchan..."

Ritsu understands, and he's glad he's reaching his limit at the same time. "Maa-kun..." He pants. "Me too...."

Hearing that Ritsu is at his limit too brings Mao some relief, because he really didn't want to come before Ritsu. He wants to finish it together. "I'm gonna... Come....." As soon as he says that he lets out a loud moan, and his fluids get released. He can feel can feel it fall on his body and he wonders if some came on Ritsu too.

Seeing Mao come, makes Ritsu want to release everything too. He lets it all our inside Mao. He can feel a bit dripping out of it. Once most of his fluids are out, he takes his dick out of Mao. Ritsu leans forward to give Mao a kiss, before lying down next to him. He loosens the belt around Mao's wrists, so he can release himself. Mao does so, and removes the eye mask as well. He turns to look at Ritsu. He feels embarrassed to look at him after what they just did, but he doesn't want to look away.

Ritsu smiles at him, as he strokes his cheeks gently with his fingers. "You enjoyed it too much. I'll have to punish you better next time." He says in a soft voice.

Mao's face turns completely red, he's happy to hear that Ritsu is thinking about a next time. But it's just too embarrassing. "Who says there will be a next time..." Mao replies. He wants to look away, but Ritsu isn't letting him. 

Ritsu places his lips on Mao's and gives him a gentle kiss. "I'm saying it." He replies to Mao with a smile.


End file.
